


Like it Rough

by FallenAngelWorks



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios' inner feelings deserve a tag, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Broken Heart, Little bit of blood, M/M, Our boys like it rough okay, Rim job, Smut is in chapter 4 for all you deviants, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: That night you left me bruised and bloody.Tonight you left me broken.I guess we both like it rough.





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction, Ubisoft owns the rights to all the characters. I just thought that our misthios deserved a little more recognition because he has a heart too. And a damn good one at that. Most of the time. And Thaletas is bae.

I hadn’t thought much of Mykonos when I arrived, at least until my feet sunk into the sand on that blood-stained beach. The Spartans had been outnumbered, only a dozen or so surrounded by Athenian soldiers, and I could feel a rush of adrenaline as I pulled my weapons from their sheaths. The fight went by quickly, the movements of battle long ingrained into my bones, and I was left coated in blood, though my Spartan companions didn’t look much better than myself. One came closer, his onyx hair braided in the traditional Spartan fashion, and fire danced in his eyes, still hungering for more of a fight. I couldn’t blame him, Athenians—despite the good things I could say about Sokrates, Alkibiades, and Herodotus—never put up a decent fight.

“You fight well. Spartan?” His mouth tilted into a smile as he extended a hand for me to shake. I took it for the friendly gesture it was, yet already I could feel something turning in my gut, a fire of a different breed began kindling itself, and I couldn’t help but think I was about to be in trouble.

“I was, but, that was a long time ago.” I watched him as he restrained an eye roll, and his lips pulled back just the slightest at the corners as if I had told him a joke that wasn’t quite funny enough to laugh at.

“Spartan blood is eternal stranger. What’s your name?”

“Alexios.” I could see recognition overtake the curious look he was giving me as he offered a bow, spine straight, arms crossed at the wrist and touching the small of his back, legs and feet together. I could feel the flames flare higher at his display, and mourned the loss of not having been able to stand behind him to watch the leather and fabric on his battle skirt move with him.

“Ah, Kyra told me that name. They call me Thaletas. I was Polemarch to the Spartans here.” His voice was deep and smooth, and it was hitting all the right spots and I found it hard to concentrate on his words for a moment, then I caught the last few words, his title, _Polemarch,_ and the past tense, _was._ I had been so enamoured with how he looked I hadn’t been paying much attention to how he _looked._ His armor definitely said Spartan Polemarch, though, I could tell his pride had taken a bruise.

“Was?” His lips pressed into a firm line and turned away. My eyes darted down the length of his body and back upwards for a moment, a weak attempt the curb the hunger I was feeling. He kept his hands clasped behind him as he took a few steps away.

“Our ship was sunk. Our generals killed. There are only a few of us left.” I licked my lips as I thought of what I should say, what I could say, to rid his voice of the tension—the mourning—that had leaked into it.

“We’ve all lost friend to this war. We can mourn together, but first I need to find Kyra.” Thaletas turned around quickly at the mention of the woman who had sent the message to me, and his previously passive stance turned hostile as his facial features tightened.

“What do you want with her?” I hadn’t been born the day before and knew it had been a jealous question, though, I wasn’t sure whom he was being envious of—myself, or Kyra. For a moment, I thought my previous assessment of him being a predictable, strictly law-abiding Spartan was wrong, though, I also didn’t have much to go on yet. I _wanted_ him though, and I would try my best if he was amicable. I pulled the note I had received from one of many pouches and showed it to him.

“I got a note from Kyra. Her rebellion is failing.” Thaletas’ posture softened and he took his stance back, hands clasped neatly at the base of his spine, feet together as he leaned closer to take a look at the paper in my hand.

“She’s clever. Sparta got the same note. _I_ will help Kyra reclaim these islands.” He brought his hands to his hips as he spoke, and the amount of emphasis he put on himself told me that he was very much uninterested in myself, and revealed who he had been irrationally jealous of at the same time. I could only blink as I tried to sort myself out, wondering where the sharp pang had come from in my chest.

“Just don’t forget who helped you reclaim this beach.” I hoped the dry humor would cover how uncomfortable I had managed to make myself. I soon regretted it as Thaletas let out a hearty laugh and bowed backward from the force of the warm sound.

“I like you warrior. The rebel hideout is an underground cave southwest of here, I’ll meet you there.” He stepped away, calling out for his remaining soldiers to rally behind him and follow. I watched them disappear over the hill and out of sight before I turned my head back towards the beach. Images of the earlier battle played in my head as I searched the bloodied sand for _something_. Thaletas had stood out among the others, his skill was easy to admire, and his form was beautiful, deadly. The fire in my gut stoked itself higher, and I did my best to stamp down the attraction as I made my way towards the hideout.

The entrance itself wasn’t bad, you had to be coming from it on the right side of the rocks to see the opening, or be able to find handholds to climb over the top. It was also deep enough that the sound from inside didn’t reach the mouth. As I climbed down a ladder and moved a few steps deeper, I could see how well it had been fortified—wooden walkways and walls to break up the space, lots of cover if they were to get trapped in here by soldiers.

“I’m looking for the one called Kyra.” The moment my voice echoed through the cave, the men I had been advancing towards turned, a few others came closer as well, and I found myself at spear point. I gave each spear as much attention as it deserved, thinking that this was going to be a long day if these morons decided to start a fight with me.

“I’ve come in response to a call for help.” As I stared down the men before me, hoping they would be stupid enough to move first, a dagger flew past my face, lodging itself in the support post just a few inches forward and to my left. I looked between the men, offering a tight smile.

“You missed.” I turned my head to search for the thrower, only to see a woman, ebony haired, with her face in a drinking horn, hand still outstretched. She finished whatever had been in the horn, _wine_ most likely, and set it rim down on the table. The companion she had been drinking with stumbled as he stepped away and I listened as he hit the ground, his cup breaking from the height of the dead drop. I had enough courtesy to wince, thinking it had been a while since I had _wanted_ to be that drunk, let alone the last time I had _been_ that drunk. _Must have been back on Kephallonia._ She gave me a curious look before stepping closer, her movements slow, but measured.

“Are you here to spy Athenian? Or maybe you are Athena herself, dressed in a dirty disguise.” As she got closer I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. _Athena herself huh?_

“Sure. I’m a God. You think it’s wise to throw blades first and ask questions later?” I hoped the sarcasm I used wasn’t lost on her, and I thought I saw a moment of clarity in her eyes as she pressed her lips together and her nostrils flared out. She turned away, and I could see defeat in the forward slump of her shoulders.

“Podarkes and his men have been hunting and killing us without mercy. His spies are everywhere. He won’t rest until all who oppose him are dead. We are all that’s left of the resistance.” As she explained what was going on, I was more and more sure that this Podarkes plaguing the Silver Islands was a member of the Cult. I looked around at the ragtag group she had assembled around her and felt a headache set in. I couldn’t help thinking that these weren’t rebels, they were drunks, but they were the drunks I was going to have to help. Kyra turned back around after being a silent a moment.

“This is the first night we aren’t fighting for our lives, and it could be our last. And suddenly, you show up.” Her eyes were accusatory again as if I was Podarkes in disguise this time, and I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the note for a second time that day, showing her the seal on the papyrus.

“This is why I’m here. It’s your symbol, right?” Her clouded eyes looked at the scroll in my hands, and I watched the drunkenness fade as she brought her hands together in a form of apology.

“You’re the misthios that bears the Eagle of Zeus. My apologies, these are dangerous times for anyone waging war against the Athenian Empire and the Delian League. I am Kyra.” She offered a bow to go with her introduction and I dipped my head to acknowledge it, but something about her previous statement struck a chord.

“I came here to help you deal with _one_ man, not go to war.” She nodded her head, seemingly understanding, though the words coming from her mouth lacked any real intelligence. I was impressed that she hadn’t slurred any yet.

“Which is why I sent word to the mighty Alexios, and Sparta too.” Before I could tell her that her sorry group of twelve Spartans really wasn’t anything to sneeze at, a familiar face came by and interrupted.

“Someone say Sparta?” As Kyra’s eyes fell on Thaletas, both of them shifted closer together, foreheads touching and hands wrapped around the back of the other’s head to keep the pressure. They smiled at one another, and I felt a little empty as I watched the exchange.

“You’re alive!”

“How are your men?” Thaletas broke his embrace with Kyra to look at me, one of his arms coming close enough to touch, though he restrained himself from making contact with me like I thought he would. I held genuine concern for the wellbeing of his soldiers, I had been Spartan once, and I knew the importance of blood better than most.

“Alive as well, thanks to you.” Thaletas’ eyes hovered for a moment too long, and the warmth in them was far too fond. I wondered if I had misinterpreted what he had meant on the beach and what I had just seen, though the look of scrutiny Kyra was giving both of us told me I hadn’t.

“You’ve met? _Good._ Now that we’re all _friends,_ we need a plan.” Kyra walked away, moving deeper into the cave, and Thaletas motioned for me to walk ahead of him as we followed her to a more private place to speak. I hadn’t missed how she had sharpened the edge of her words and knew that I was going to have to tread carefully here, lest someone end up broken-hearted.


	2. Impressing Interest

I rubbed at the bridge of my nose, my head hurt from temple to temple, and the argument going on in front of me wasn’t helping the issue.

“How long until Podarkes finds us? We’re right under his nose!” Thaletas smacked his hand down on the table as he bent over it, attempting to get in Kyra’s face without getting too close—an intimidation tactic if I had ever seen one. Kyra herself matched his fire with her own venom, and I felt another pang of pain in my chest. The both of them were well matched for each other, but there was something about the fire I had seen dancing in Thaletas’ eyes as were in the midst of battle, and then afterwards as we had spoken, made me sure I had to at least try.

“His nose is so high in the air, he couldn’t find the Statue of Artemis Agrotera if he was standing on her head!” Thaletas jerked away from the table for a moment, only to come straight back, his voice raising to be a little louder, as if that would drown out Kyra’s own.

“We know where he lives, I say we knock down his door and run our spears through his face.” I cracked a small smile as I watched his theatrics—he was certainly body language orientated—he gestured with nearly everything he said, though none were too exaggerated, and I couldn’t help but agree with what he was saying. Podarkes was sitting in his house, why not just get it over and done with?

“That’s a terrible plan!”

“The Spartan phalanx is _impenetrable_ in a ground assault.”

“Not when there’s only _tweleve_ of you! You think with your heart, that’s what I like about you. But you’re a _General_ to those men now. You need to think with your _head.”_ I watched Thaletas’ frustration mount, and I couldn’t help but think things were about to go very poorly. I turned away, not wanting to watch the oncoming fight, because no doubt, one of them was going to swing at the other.

“All you do is hide in caves and lurk in shadows. We didn’t come here to hide. We came here to fight!” I heard something hit the table, and I turned to see Thaletas bent over the table again, his eyebrows drawn together. I had to agree once again, Kyra was talking too much sense and not enough violence, especially in the company of a hot-blooded Spartan. She had spent her entire life trying to kill Podarkes, and now she was hesitating? It didn’t add up, and I wondered if there was more to the story.

“And we will! But right now, we’re outnumbered. We must be strategic. Alexios, what do you think we should do?” I lifted my head from studying Thaletas’ hand, I _had_ been thinking that his fingers were going to be _more_ than long enough to—but now my mind was pulled elsewhere and I responded with the first thing I could.

“I like the way the Spartan thinks. But we don’t have enough swords to fight them head on.” Thaletas’ eyes sparked and he straightened up upon hearing someone agree with him. A frontal assault was out of the question right now, but the Spartan ships I had seen on my way to the islands, those might be able to help if we could get word to them.

“What do you suggest?” I didn’t miss the look of shock, and the slowly building frustration on Kyra’s face as I turned to look at him fully.

“When I arrived, I saw Spartan ships. Can we get a message to them?” Thaletas shook his head, his arms coming up to cross over his chest, and again I caught my head in the clouds and blinked a few times as Thaletas answered my question.

“Not while the Athenian navy surrounds these islands.” The sentence rolled off his tongue like a bad joke, and I let out a noncommittal sound as I tried to think of something else, only to conclude that the ships were our only options if we wanted victory.

“We need those reinforcements.” Thaletas offered a single nod, though before we could talk more in-depth as to how we were going to deal with the problem, Kyra was speaking.

“I got the two of you here to actually help the rebellion, not to send more people to their deaths.” She turned and started walking away, and I watched panic light Thaletas’ eyes for a moment as he reached out towards her.

“Kyra, wait.”

“While the two of you compare swords, I’ll be at the temple of Artemis making an _actual_ plan.” She left the cavern we were standing in, and I could see how crestfallen Thaletas was. She had been angry, with both of us, though it seemed Thaletas was determined to take the brunt of it. I wondered if I stood a chance, hoped that I did, and stupidly let my mouth work before thinking.

“She has fight. I like it.” Thaletas gave me a look I couldn’t describe before he nodded at my comment. He started walking away too, though the line of his spine was far straighter than it needed to be, and he had jutted his chin out, as if Kyra had bruised his pride more than his heart.

“I’m going back to my camp and my men. Meet me and we’ll discuss reinforcements.” I offered a wave and a goodbye, hoping when I saw him next I might have a decent plan of attack, against Podarkes, and for Thaletas. I let out a sigh, rubbing at a kink in my neck as I tried to figure out what was actually going to be most productive. A head-on assault, even with decent reinforcements would still be a hard-fought battle with how strong a hold the Cult had on the Silver Islands. A more solid and well-thought plan of attack would be more productive, but something about the call of battle hit hard in my chest, and something about Thaletas pulled my body towards the Spartan encampment on the eastern beach.

As I approached I could hear the echo of a voice— _Thaletas’ voice_ —calling for his men to be silent. My feet carried me closer to the source, and I caught sight of him standing on what was left of a bireme on the beach.

“Spartans! Many brothers were lost to the Athenian dogs. But _we_ are still here! The Battle of the Three hundred? Leonidas was _lucky_ to have that many men! Today we honor the fallen. Today we send our enemies to _Hades!_ Kyra will fight and die for her people. We will do the same! We don’t go home until these islands are _ours._ Delos called. _Sparta_ answered!” I thought he might have caught sight of me in the middle of his speech, his eyes drifting with me for a moment, though he still looked a little surprised to see me standing beside him as I offered a slow clap.

“A fine speech.” I gave a nod with the compliment as he turned to look at me, his face impassive, his eyes burning a little brighter. I watched him swallow a scoff before replying, in very Spartan fashion.

“Athenians give speeches. Spartans give orders.” I struggled down the giddy feeling in my chest, thinking that his response had been too easily baited, and his posture had put him on display, despite the heavy cuirass he was wearing. I wasn’t about to disappoint, and I let a wry smile spread my lips as I spoke, arms crossing over my chest.

“And if I was under your command, what would you _order_ me to do?” His arms shifted to behind his back, and I knew he would be holding on to one of his wrists, his show of proper Spartan etiquette was quite endearing. _Typical Spartan._

“Same thing I order my men. Bruised, bloody, or broken, _never_ hold back.” He had baited it easily again, but I couldn’t read his face, and I decided to be a bit more dramatic with my response this time, hoping to goad a better reaction. This time a smirk spread my lips, showing off a few more of my teeth, the canines specifically. The Wolf of Sparta might not have been my real father, but I had inherited a few, _animal,_ like traits.

“Bruised, bloody, or broken? That can be arranged.” His eyes lit up, and one of his hands moved to grip at the back of his neck, the other arm slid to rest at his side. I could see a light flush on his tanned cheeks, and I knew that it wasn’t just a chance, I was going to make this Spartan mine, damn the consequences, we could all die in the next day or two anyway.

“My heart beats faster misthios, but-” I raised an eyebrow and shifted my weight to turn my body a little, an attempt to get closer without moving my feet.

“But?” I drew out the ‘u’, hoping to get a smile from him, his laugh had been spectacular earlier—and I wanted to see that flash of his own teeth, hoping I’d walk away with a few of my own wounds later. His eyebrows drew tight together as he fixed his posture again, hands moving behind his back, and my mind was pulled from the way it was imagining him outside of his armor.

“But I sailed here for Kyra. She’s the one I fight for—for now.” I blinked, thinking that, there was no way he had just offered what I thought he had. In not so many words, he was giving me the option to _steal_ him from Kyra, and I thought that it was going to be a fucking _shame_ if it happened, because Kyra would certainly not forgive either of us. _That doesn’t mean I’m not going to do it and succeed. Mine, Thaletas._ I nodded, leaning backwards to straighten myself out.

“Well, if you’re going to win these islands for her, you’ll need more soldiers.” I watched his eyes flickered over me, up and down a single time, before he turned and walked towards the other side of the broken ship, looking out towards the sea where on the rise several Athenian biremes could be seen; along with a few Spartan triremes.

“They’d never get here alive. The Athenian navy is too powerful, and our ship is at the bottom of the sea.” I couldn’t help but think the state of his own ship was hardly consequential to the solving of the current problem.

“Mine isn’t.” His face and voice were twisted by surprise as he spoke his next words, and I thought that the task of wooing Thaletas was going to be easy if something as simple as taking out a few ships would impress him.

“You’d confront them in open waters? Not sure if you’re brave, or just _mad.”_ I was almost a little insulted by his lack of confidence in me, my reputation, not that I was keeping track of it, spoke for itself. I allowed my confidence to leak into my next words for him, though it looked as though I hardly needed to speak to keep his attention on me.

“The Adrestia and I have faced greater challenges than a few Athenian ships.” His eyes blazed with fire, and I could feel the heat in my stomach flare from coals into a flame as I watched him. _I like the way he looks when he’s passionate, he’s a good commander. Wonder if he can challenge me to obey some rules for once._ The thought made me smile for a moment, and I nearly missed his next words.

“You fight like Achilles reborn, but even _you_ couldn’t defeat the entire navy.” I agreed, the idea of taking on the whole of the Athenian forces was insane, only a mad man would undertake such a thing. Good thing I didn’t need to, I just needed to punch a large enough hole in the circling ships to allow the Spartans access to the island.

“But if I sink enough ships, the Spartans can get though.” He nodded, seeing the logic, and his arms moved from his sides to behind his back again. I was having a hard time figuring out his body language. I hadn’t spent enough time around Spartans outside of the battlefield to read them, and Thaletas seemed like an oddity already. Not many Spartan men were so open about—such _interests_ in other men. It just wasn’t done, and there were laws in Sparta.

“There’s something else. A helmet was left on board my ship. It was my pater’s.” I raised my eyebrows, suddenly thinking that my in-depth exploration of the island might have just given me an edge. I had searched a wreck off the north coast, picked up an old helmet without thinking anything of it at the time. I reached to retrieve it from my collection of armor and offered it to him.

“You wouldn’t be talking about _this_ helmet, would you?” His eyes lit up even further, and as the sun started rising, setting the water alight with orange and yellow, the brown of his irises glowed like amber.

“You found it! This saved me more times than I can count.” He spent a few moments looking at it, and rather than put it away for safekeeping, he kept it in his hands, almost like a small child that had just been gifted something by someone they adored. I wondered if it was an heirloom of some sort, and then thought myself stupid for not guessing that sooner. More than just his father had to have worn it, and then there was also the chance that the helmet had seen the battle of Thermopylai. _This is going to be easy, but hopefully, the Spartan in him will give me a little bit of a challenge._

“The sharks will have full bellies when I’m done.” He nodded and turned away, though his head turned to look back at me before I took my own leave.

 


	3. Stuttering Attraction

I really expected more of myself as a misthios when it came to stealth, but Thaletas must have heard my footsteps as I approached. He turned to greet me before I could sneak up behind him, though in truth, I hadn’t been trying very hard.

“Ah, you’re back! I overheard fisherman telling tales of the Adrestia cutting through the sea.” Thaletas spread his arms wide as his eyes took me in, though I decided a respectable distance would be better, lest my hands do something stupid like my mouth had earlier.

“The Athenian navy is scrambling.” He shot me a wry look, more of a satisfied grimace if there was such a facial expression, before replying just as I thought he would.

“Ha! Let their blood feed the sharks.” I cursed myself for being right, and it truly hadn’t occurred to me until after I had sunken the ships, but the Spartans here— _Thaletas specifically_ —were in danger now of a complete Athenian assault. We needed the extra soldiers to even start putting a dent in the Athenian forces should it come to a battle, now we would be lucky to see the end of the week if any blue sailed pentekonter had gotten back to Attika for their own reinforcements.

“You have heart, but your troops are your family now. The Athenians will want to kill all of us for what I’ve done.”

“Then we need to strike first.” His eyes were burning again, itching for a fight, and I couldn’t help but think that his eyes were beautiful. It took me a second to realize I had drifted a moment, and realized that Thaletas would be waiting for a response if I hesitated much longer.

“Exactly.” Thaletas offered a mischievous grin as he spoke his next words, and for a reason I could not fathom, watching his lips move was doing things to me, things that I didn’t have the time for at the moment, _especially_ not in the middle of his camp where he waited for the Spartan ships to come through.

“If that’s the plan we attack their commanders. Athenians are sheep. Kill the shepherd, and the flock will flee.” I knew exactly what he was thinking, taking his group of Spartans and assaulting the camps and forts these commanders might be inside, and knew I couldn’t allow it. I gave a decisive shake of my head, telling him that it wasn’t going to happen.

“March on them and they’ll see you coming. I work better alone. I’ll take care of these commanders.” I caught the slightest rumble of a chuckle from Thaletas’ throat, and lost a little strength in my knees. _Gods, if this man knew what he was doing to me by **existing** —Zeus give me a little restraint._

“You’re going straight for their throats. Still, leave some Athenian blood for me.” He gave me a fond look, and I wondered if I had somehow mindlessly charmed him with all my blank staring and wry humour. I prayed that was the case, because I wasn’t sure what else I was meant to do at this point short of try and cook him a meal and serve some wine if I could find a decent vendor.

“When the commanders are dead and more Spartans arrive, there will be plenty of blood for both of us.” He nodded his head, gave me a small smile, and then turned to watch the bay as the red sails out there started getting closer. I excused myself, though I did stop to watch him for a little while. After several minutes, the sun was no longer in my favor and my shadow would soon be within his line of sight. I left quietly, this time making an effort to be soundless, and went in search of my three targets. Two were just south of the Spartan encampment, and the other could be anywhere, at this point I was hoping that by looting a few of the soldiers I’d inevitably need to kill, and the chests I’d undoubtedly find, would yield a clue to his whereabouts.

After ending the two commanders on Mykonos and recruiting the deserter Neokles, I sent Ikaros to scout a little more of Delos before I headed back to Mykonos to deliver the news to Thaletas that his commanders were dead, and the islands would be ours within the next day or so if the winds were in our favour, and the Gods saw fit to help us. Ikaros came back almost immediately, squawking like an aggrieved chick, and I had to go chasing after the damn bird. As I neared the city he calmed, though he was circling near the center, and I knew better than to walk away when he was being petulant. _Stupid bird._ As I approached the statue and fountain, I recognized a set of armour and felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end as panic set my teeth on edge.

“Thaletas? What are you and your men doing out in the open?” He turned to look at me, an arm extending to wrap around my shoulders and bring me in against his side, my own arm moved to wrap around his back, and he let out a hearty laugh.

“The Athenian cowards are too afraid to attack anyone on their _sacred_ lands. We like coming here to taunt them.” He released me much faster than I had hoped he would, though in the present company and being on _this_ specific island didn’t help. I responded with the only thing I could, knowing it would get a laugh out of him.

“Spartans, you’re all the same.” I rolled my eyes at him affectionately, and he chuckled like I thought he would, his eyes crinkling together in amusement, then closing as he bowed and offered his thanks.

“I take that as a compliment.” I had to restrain myself from shaking my head, thinking that as far as responses went, that was the most _Spartan_ I had ever heard. _Only a Spartan would feel complimented by that. Though, he is pretty freaking cute._ I blinked, trying to center my thoughts a little better before changing the subject in the hopes of quenching the fire in my stomach that seemed to flare up in his presence, higher and hotter each time.

“You haven’t asked me about the commanders.”

“I already heard. Their forces are in chaos, and their soldiers are defecting. Sparta owes you. _I_ owe you.” As he said those last three words, I saw mischief light those amber eyes, again I thought I was being baited too easily, and wondered who was seducing who here. I decided I was going to find out who was going to bend first, though I was prepared to give in the moment I met him, drenched in Athenian blood on a beach on Mykonos.

“ _Careful,_ you’ll _never_ know what I’ll ask for.” I took a few steps to get closer to him, also shifting enough that if he responded favorably, I’d be able to bring that gorgeous face in for a kiss or two before his men realized we weren’t in sight anymore and caught on.

“Ha! Try me.” He placed his hands on his hips and widened his stance, as if he was ready for me to ask for a sparring match instead of his heart. I swallowed a few times, trying to figure out how best to word it, and then decided I was going to let Aphrodite guide me here and let my mouth do its thing, my body following as it brought the both of us toe to toe.

“I’d ask for _you,_ Thaletas. Now and _forever_ by my side.” I could feel myself ripping open my rib cage to expose my heart to him, and after a few seconds thought I had made the wrong move. Then he was giving me a smile and quirking an eyebrow in such a way, that said everything I need to hear. I took the last step to bring our chests flush, and there in the shade of the fountain’s statue with the huge flowers obscuring his men’s eyes, I kissed him. One of my hands slid to grasp the back of his head, feeling the softness of his hair as my fingers found purchase on his scalp. His own moved to grasp at the collar of my armour and tugged me more firmly against him, the metal of his cuirass cold against my exposed chest despite the fact he had been standing in the sun. As we separated, the kiss having been chaste, Thaletas looked as though he wanted to say something, and I knew that if he did the moment would be lost.

“Alexios, I—”

“Don’t say anything. You have a battle to prepare for. And I have an Athenian army to weaken.” I brought our foreheads together after clasping his head between my hands, thinking he might need something to ground him, because I was certainly wearing the sandals of Hermes, my feet feeling as though they would fly off without me. Touching him, even slight contact, had ignited my nerves, and if it weren’t for the fact we were in such a public place, I’d have taken him right then and there. I put a couple feet of distance between us after releasing my hold on him, but he closed the distance quickly, giving me an affectionate, _secretive_ smile.

“When you’re not busy saving these islands, meet me on the beach, east of Kynthos Ruins. There’s something I want to show you. Look for the smoke.” I nodded my head, thinking that I had pretty much just won an unspoken battle between Kyra and I, because I doubted Thaletas was the type to lead someone on, too honorable as a Spartan for something so devious. I knew that this— _us_ —wasn’t something that could be public, but I trusted him to find some way to let Kyra know he was spoken for by someone else.

“I will.” I felt giddy as he walked away, and I had to stop myself from rushing to the beach to wait for him instead of the other way around. I had a few more things that I needed to do before I could see him anyway, and decided that making him wait might just help my case. _What is the saying? Longing makes the heart grow fonder?_

As I finished my last task, I sent Ikaros to seek the smoke signal Thaletas was meant to leave for me. Sure enough, there was a stream of smoke rising from the beach on the northeast of the Lands of Apollo, and I approached from the south, taking a detour to see about maybe finding a few more rock formations with iron in them to make some adjustments and upgrades to the Adrestia. On the beach was a smouldering fire that was nearly all ash at this point, though it had served its purpose, however, Thaletas was nowhere in sight. There was also a nearly obscene number of flower petals scattered across the sand, and I felt my heart seize in my chest. _He wouldn’t. But Gods he did—he left me a trail of flowers to follow._ I followed the path laid out for me by Thaletas, and found him nearly at the top of the nearby mountain that overlooked the beach. Thaletas stood as I approached him, a nearly nervous smile on his face as he greeted me.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.” He had given me a tight smile, eyes guarded, and I knew he had doubted me, and I wondered why before I let it go. I couldn’t help but shake my head as I followed behind him to the cliff edge. He was gorgeous, all Spartan strength and dignity, and he had a kind heart, of that much I was sure.

“Doubting yourself Spartan?”

“Ha, I was doubting your tracking skills.” We stood silently beside each other for a moment, and I watched Ikaros circle before taking off, as if sensing that I was looking for a little more privacy. I searched for something to break the tension between us, and found my eyes catching sight of the path of flower petals.

“I’m surprised you left flowers. Was nice, following something other than blood for a change.” Thaletas gave me a shy look, his face twisting for a moment into something uncomfortable as he brought his hands behind his back, his eyes avoiding my own.

“I-I’m not very good with these kinds of things. There’s flowers all over Delos, I saw them and thought—”

“Thought what?” He spared me a glance, his eyes darting to my face and then away just as quickly. I wondered if I had guessed wrong on his intentions, the flowers certainly said I hadn’t, but his behaviour wasn’t typical for him after observing him for the time I had. I wanted to ask if there was something else he wasn’t saying, though I didn’t let the words past the cage of my teeth.

“Much has happened since we first met on the beach.” _So he wants to reminisce? I suppose I can do that._ I conjured the images I had kept from my first day on Mykonos, how Thaletas had looked in the midst of battle, how he had looked at me afterwards, and how he had stolen my heart from the first glance. I could feel other parts of my body feed on the emotions of the memories, and sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t notice how eager I already was.

“You were surrounded by Athenians, _drenched_ in blood.” He didn’t turn to face me as I spoke, though I could see the words resonated with him if the shiver I watched crawl down his spine was anything to go on. I wondered how much influence I had over him, though I didn’t think to test it, not with such fragile emotions trying to surface.

“You fought by my side.” It sounded as if he couldn’t believe that I had fought with him, and for a moment, I felt the same way—as if someone as beautiful as Thaletas could ever be remotely interested in holding my heart. I felt a spark of pain ignite next to the fire of desire in my gut, and the mixture of sensation was interesting, if not a little unpleasant as I struggled to swallow how uneasy I suddenly was. I sent a silent prayer to Aphrodite, she had helped me before at the fountain, I hoped she’d help me here too.

“You were _irresistible.”_ He had been, bathed in battle and adrenaline, and as he looked at me, as the fire in his eyes burned for me for even a second, I knew I belonged to him, even if he didn’t belong to me. I watched the muscles in his shoulders bunch, as if he was getting ready for a fight.

“When I first laid eyes on Kyra, I knew I never wanted to leave these islands.” The thought seemed incomplete, and when he said nothing more, I decided prompting him was going to get me farther than waiting for him to speak again.

“And now?”

“I don’t know.” I felt a little bit of frustration crest as I continued to stare at the back of his head. I wanted him to look at me damnit, wanted to see those amber eyes fill with fire as I lit his passions, as I offered myself.

“Thaletas, look at me. I know what I want.” He turned around, his eyes wary but no less warm when they met my own, and I took a few steps closer, hoping to seal this all with a little physical affection. The need to kiss him possessed me as he looked at me, and I moved to grab for him, to pull him into me when he brushed me away and took a few steps back towards the road.

“Not here. Come.” He took off at a jog, not allowing a moment for protest, and I couldn’t help but feel like a younger man, elated at the thrill of the chase. I ran after him until I caught up, then kept pace, allowing for conversation as we took the road high up the mountain.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To one of my favorite spots, on all the Delos Islands.” I couldn’t help but let out a breathless chuckle at his reply, dodging the question while answering it all the same. Then I thought I might tease him a moment.

“Ha, isn’t a Spartan’s favorite spot the battlefield?” He replied with his own laugh, a deep, warm, full sound that set my bones on fire along with the rest of me. He had a certain pull about him, and maybe it was just these islands, Mykonos and Delos did have an air about them too, but I couldn’t deny the rising emotions in my heart.

“Fair enough. I’m taking you to my second favorite spot. When I got here I had just lost so many people, every man I ever looked up to sank on that ship.” I could hear a veil of grief mask his voice a little, and I wanted to clear the sadness from his mind, if only for a moment, whenever we got to wherever he was taking me. I decided offering words was better than nothing.

“You needed a place to get away from all this death. I understand.” When he replied next, I could hear the warmth return to his voice, and I could see the smile on his lips while I stared at the back of his head.

“I knew you would, that’s why I’m showing it to you. This place isn’t just where I go to clear my thoughts, it—”

“It what?” He hesitated a moment longer after I prompted him, but his answer was once again very Spartan, and the desire to kiss him overtook me again.

“It reminds me of home.” We came to a stop at the top, inside the Archegesion of Delos, and it was beautiful. The ground was flat, the broken pillars and remnants of walls gave it a feeling of memory, like all the crumbled palaces and temples I had been to. They all spoke of memory, and so many had the audacity to defile those places with their presence, much as I wasn’t always in a favorable mood towards the Gods. I took a survey of the whole place, trying to conjure broken images of the Sparta I remembered to see where this might be familiar before my thoughts were interrupted by Thaletas’ voice.

“This is where I come to train. I found it after arriving on Delos. Exhausting my body clears my mind.” I gave the ruins one more turn before coming back to look at Thaletas. The sun was high overhead, it set a halo around him, and I thought all at once that I wouldn’t mind worshiping at Thaletas’ temple if he were to allow it. I also thought his reply had been another easy bait into a raunchy flirt for me, and I would have risen to it if I hadn’t felt it would ruin the fragility of this moment.

“This place is _beautiful_ Thaletas, as are you.” He gave me an earnest look, something shy and bold at the same time, and I watched a few emotions flicker in his eyes as a flame ignited inside them, lighting the brown to amber once again.

“You’ve won my heart Alexios, but to _claim_ it, I need to see what you are _really_ made of.” Thaletas came closer, within arms-reach as he circled around me, and when he came around my right side I turned my head to catch him in peripheral vision before he disappeared as I tried to gain clarity to this new set of hoops to jump through. Obviously, he had one more task, one I would _gladly_ uptake if he truly meant I could take him as my own. I had meant what I said at the fountain, I wanted him at my side always, and if things went well here, I could very well have that.

“What do you mean?” I heard a ghost of a scoff fall from his lips, the air disturbing the hair tucked behind my ear, enough so that I had to repress a shiver.

“Fight me.”

“Huh?” I blinked, my head snapping in his direction to try and figure out if he was joking as he came to stand in front of me again. He let out a chuckle, most likely because of how I was looking at him, because my face could only say befuddled.

“You claimed to be Spartan when we first met, I want to see if you fight like one.” I tilted my head, my hands shifting to my hips as I thought this hoop was going to be the most ridiculous to jump through. Thaletas had a determined look on his face, as if this was going to be a contest of wills more than a contest of strength and skill. I decided it couldn’t hurt to try and change his mind.

“You’ve seen me fight.” He looked at his feet for a moment as he chuckled, a smile overtaking his face and brightening it even more in the orange rays of the setting sun.

“Against _Athenians_ , yes.” I decided he was right, there wasn’t much of a contest there, not that I hadn’t come upon some very fucking determined soldiers and Polemarchs in Athens. I waved my hand at him, expecting him to elaborate more on the parameters of this fight.

“Well?” He drew his sword and pointed it towards me as he spoke his next words, and I could feel heat in my blood, expectation of a good fight filling me with a different kind of anticipation.

“The only way to truly know someone, is through combat. Hand to hand, flesh to flesh, bone to bone.” I thought about it a moment longer, knowing that if I agreed it wouldn’t be just a friendly brawl, it was going to be a fight to remember, because Thaletas wasn’t going to let himself be claimed so easily. Spartans were far too proud. I drew my spear deciding that I was going to put everything into this.

“Fine, just don’t get angry when I break that pretty face of yours.” I gave a smile, and then the both of us were entangled in a battle of wills neither of us wanted to lose.


	4. The Archegesion of Delos

In the end Thaletas took the loss, though it hadn’t been by much, and he had given as good as he got. He sat on the ground panting, I kept on my feet thinking that if I sat I’d never stand back up again. I bent over, trying to catch my breath as I braced my hands on my knees, that giddy feeling rising up in my chest, not only from how glorious the sparring had been, but from the fact that I had indeed won Thaletas, and he had given me a challenge.

“You don’t fight like a Spartan. You fight like a _God.”_ I let out a breathless laugh as I straightened myself out. He was wearing a smile, bright as the sun, and his eyes were warm with emotion, though the fire of battle still burned there too.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He looked away, a faint stain of pink on his cheeks was visible, though I could have imagined it as he sent me a sly look, mischief on his tongue as he spoke, this time the invitation was evident.

“Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to finish me off?” He looked at me expectantly, as if he wanted me to pounce on him, though I wouldn’t object to it a little later in bed rather than amongst the ruins of the Archegesion. I had to roll my eyes as I extended a hand to lift him from the ground, and once on his feet he moved to let go, though I gripped him a little tighter and pulled him a little closer. His eyes drifted downwards and then back up towards my face, _stripping_ me of my armour in that glance, and then his lips pulled into a satisfied smile, begging for a kiss. I knew then, that if he was willing, I’d take him everywhere with me. Sparta could do without him a while, my heart couldn’t. I gave him his own once over, thinking that I couldn’t wait to see him out of that Polemarch armour and begging for me. I used my grasp on him to close the rest of the distance between us as I sealed our mouths together, my other hand moving to find a grasp on his hip, and he let out a hum against my mouth as I squeezed.

I pulled away a moment later to catch a breath, to release our trapped hands from between our bodies, and then I was gripping him with all my strength, hands moving to start pulling at the ties binding his armour to him. He let out a breathless laugh as I dipped my head to press open mouthed kisses at his neck, his own hands moving to pull at the buckles of my weapon holsters. As my bow and quiver fell, followed closely by my spear and sword, I felt need build in my stomach, like blocks getting ready to be knocked over. I lost my patience and gave the tie I was struggling with a yank to free it, feeling Thaletas’ cuirass fall to the ground between us. I took a few steps forward, forcing him back until we had a little more room at our feet. Thaletas kept walking and on instinct I reached one of my hands out behind him to prevent him from colliding with anything. My hand reached stone and I strengthened my grip on Thaletas to pull him closer, before letting him lean gently against the pillar behind him. I bit at his throat before soothing at the sting with my tongue, and he let out another laugh, this one a little fuller in sound as his hands gripped at my skull, fingers digging into my hair.

“Won’t let me hit the rock but you’ll take a piece out of me huh?” His voice was thick with desire, and I could have drowned in it. I nipped this time, less harshly before pulling back to grin at him, his arms resting over my shoulders, the metal of his vambraces cold against my heated skin.

“I’d rather be the only thing to mark you up.” I plunged in for another kiss, this time seeking entrance to his mouth, wanting to find out if that tongue tasted as sweet as I thought it did. I pulled his arms from my neck and allowed my fingers to deftly pull at the ties on the vambraces, and then pull them from his arms. One he was freed of the metal his arms wound around me, the other tugged at the strap holding my pauldron and cloak over my shoulders and freeing the swath of crimson fabric and chunk of metal from my body. I could feel the callouses on his hands as they smoothed down my back to the taper of my hips, long years of holding a sword had roughened his hands, and I wouldn’t have had it any other way. I let out a growl and Thaletas’ lips gave way to my own on a gasp, my tongue plunging inside to lay claim. My hands drifted, pushing and pulling at the remainder of fabric hiding him from me.

“Alexios!” He pulled away from me, my name leaving his lips like a prayer. I bit back a groan and pulled him from the pillar to drop the fabric of his chiton on the ground. I thought about dropping to my knees to pull his grieves and sandals away, but the hot flush on his face told me he might not be able to handle that right away. That and the prominent bulge in his perizoma said things might be over a little faster than I was hoping. I pressed a kiss behind his ear, my hands smoothing over his exposed skin in an attempt to sooth and quench a little of the flames engulfing the both of us.

“This is going to be over too soon Thaletas, I need you to show a little restraint for me.” I let a smile spread my lips as his muscles tightened at the tease, and my hope to get a little more Spartan fire out of him was gifted to me in spectacular fashion. His hands moved from my hips to shove at my shoulders and I stumbled backwards a step before Thaletas was descending on me, forcing the both of us to the ground, his teeth grit in challenge.

“It’s unwise to challenge me Alexios, you might have won in brute strength, but I can give you pleasure you’ve never even dreamed of. You’ll be the first to spill if I have anything to say about it.” His mouth claimed my own after speaking, and I was glad to give the reins over for a little bit, wanting to bask in his hands and his lips, the way his tongue battled against mine, how he hadn’t hesitated to pry my knees apart and slip between them. I had neglected to remove the rest of my clothing, grieves, sandals, battle skirt, and my own perizoma still intact as Thaletas ground down against me. It deafened the pleasure, but the pressure was good, and I let him know, a moan slipping past the seal of our mouths. I moved my hands to grip at him, dig my fingers into his skin and bruise him in a different fashion than earlier, but his hands shot out and pinned my own above my head as his hips rocked forward again. Thaletas released his grip on my mouth to pant against me for a moment, the flush in his cheeks riding a little higher, and it had begun crawling down his chest. I decided I couldn’t do without action, hooked a knee over his hip, and rolled the both of us until he lay below me. I adjusted how I straddled his hips and set myself to a slow rock against him, feeding the fire, the lust, the _want_. I needed him, and I was going to have him, however he wanted.

“How do you want to do this Thaletas, tell me how you want me.” He groaned, long and low as his hands shifted to grip at my hips again, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin as I rocked. His eyes had been swallowed by his pupils, and his mouth had dropped open into a perpetual moan for a moment. I thought I should slow down, give him time to think, but he was replying a moment later.

“Any way I can Alexios. Give me all you have, show me how _Spartan_ you are.” I paused as I looked down at him, thinking that he was giving me another challenge of some sort. I leaned down, pressed a kiss to his lips, softly, before biting down hard. He let out a surprised sound, one of his hands moving to touch at his lip where blood had begun to well up in the wound I caused. I pressed more ravenous kisses to his throat, careful not to leave any marks that would be visible once his armour was back on. I littered bruises in the shape of my mouth across his chest, let my nails score tracks down his flanks. I wanted to leave an impression on him, wanted to bury the memory of today in the deepest part of his mind so that he’d never forget. His chest was heaving, his hands fisting my hair, and his hips rocked upwards against air as I moved further down his body. I spent a few moments kissing at the inside of his thighs, and he seemed to have been a fan of the beard if the change in pitch of his voice said anything.

“I said show me how Spartan you are. Only _Athenians_ treat their lovers so gently _._ ” I couldn’t restrain the growl that rose up, neither could I stop myself from biting at his skin again, leaving an indentation of my teeth on the inside of his right thigh. Thaletas let out a yelp, though his hands tightened their grip on my hair, tugging me closer to his skin. I left a few more bites along his thighs as I removed his greaves and sandals, taking an extra moment to remove my own.

“What was it you said earlier? _Bruised, bloody, or broken?_ I think I have the bruises covered, but tell me _Commander,_ how bloody do you want to be?” I watched his eyes roll into the back of his head, my name leaving his lips with a groan, his hands tightening their grip on me. His head dipped backwards for a moment before swinging forward again, his body lurching with the momentum until he was on top of me once again, my hands pinned above my head, his mouth searing a trail down my jaw and neck, lips sucking, teeth biting, tongue soothing. I called out his name as his teeth met skin that was more sensitive than the rest, and there he paused to abuse it. After a few moments he pulled away, eyes fixated on the piece of skin he had sucked a heavy mark into.

“ _Now_ the bruises are covered. I could litter you with these, your skin blossoms like a flower Alexios, and now you’re mine to bruise as I please.” I almost rolled my eyes at how sentimental he was being, though my heart lurched in my chest at such fond words. His left hand moved to rest splayed on my chest, his thumb reaching to rub at the now intensely sensitive spot on my throat. His eyes were filled with his desire, lit with a passion I could feel in my bones as his hands smoothed across my body, his grip on my wrists receding, and the touching was, as if he was trying to worship. I tried to bring him back from whatever world he crossed over to as my own desire flared up, needing much more than the gentle touching.

“Who’s Athenian now. Such words are for poets Thaletas. Are you going to recite more for me, or are you going to give me some _orders?_ ” His eyes darted to my face, and he gave me a ravenous grin, teeth flashing and eyes roaring with desire.

“You want _orders?_ Alright warrior, strip out of those clothes, show me all you have.” Thaletas backed off enough to give me the room to shove my battle skirt and perizoma down my hips and off my legs. I lay there on the ground, and while I could do without the dirt and sand beneath me, I was more than happy to stay pinned there by Thaletas’ eyes. They roamed, and then his eyes focused on my cock, and I couldn’t help a flush of pride at how his cheeks colored. His throat worked for a moment, and then his hands were smoothing up my legs, the callouses on his palms causing shivers as they grazed softer skin.

 _“Definitely_ Spartan.” I let out a laugh, and then his mouth was pressing kisses into the skin of my thighs, and I was sighing, appreciating the attentiveness of Thaletas’ touch. My hands found their way into his hair, and that traditional Spartan braid was very much in the way. I wondered if he’d let me pull his hair out of it, then thought he would probably make me put it back. I instead sat up and got my knees under me before tugging at him until I could seal our mouths together again, this time more deliberate in my approach, wanting to show a little more passion, a little more of my heart as our tongues collided. Thaletas sighed against me, his hands continuing their journey northward until they were groping at my flanks, his lips and tongue pressing more insistently. I broke away to breathe, to press a breathless laugh against his throat as he panted against me.

“Easy Thaletas. We have time still, but let’s get you out of that so I can see how _definitely_ Spartan you are.” He let out his own breathless laugh and disentangled himself enough to push his perizoma off. His cock gave a bounce as it was released from its confines, and I had to make a conscious effort not to drool as a hand reached out to touch. Thaletas’ muscles tightened at the first contact, and I gave him a few slow tugs, testing his reaction. His mouth dropped open, and one of his hands jumped to grip at my shoulder, his fingers digging into the muscle as he let out a groan of my name. The friction was no doubt too much, there wasn’t enough lubrication, and I had a feeling neither of us was carrying any olive oil. _Saliva will have to do._ As I brought my mouth towards the darkened head of his cock, I pulled the foreskin back enough to circle my tongue around all the glans, and Thaletas’ muscles jumped again, this time his voice breaking on a strangled cry.

 _“Alexios! By the **Gods!”**_ I could hardly be discouraged by his reaction, so I relaxed to take him further, and then he was hitting the back of my throat and my nose was buried in the dark curls of hair at the base of his cock. I couldn’t say I hadn’t had men or women that had shown immense oral talent, but I was confident enough to say that I gave the best head of anyone in Greece. Upon taking a glance up towards Thaletas’ face, I knew he would easily agree. His head was tilted backwards, his eyes closed, mouth open in a constant pant and stream of vocalizations. I had never heard a more beautiful symphony, and as my name and profanities spilled from his kiss swollen lips, I knew that I was captured. I might have won and claimed his heart, but he had done the same in far fewer tasks. The way he smiled at me, how he had looked after I returned that helmet of his, the way his eyes smouldered, how warm they were, the roughness of his hands, the strain of his muscles— _all of it._ He had won me, and I thought there wasn’t a thing I wouldn’t do for him if he asked it of me. I had hardly been paying attention as my mind wandered around Thaletas even though I had him in my grip, and a squeezing of my shoulder brought me back to the present moment. I glanced up at him, and his eyes were fixed on my face, his cheeks flushed a dark.

 _“Alexios. I-I’m close, oh Gods—Alexios!”_ Thaletas’ hips jerked a few times, his muscles contracting, tightening, then I could feel my mouth filling with his release. I didn’t hesitate to swallow, more than happy to as the bitter tang of him splashed my tongue and I knew what Elysium was like in that moment. I reached to circle the base of my cock, squeezing as I felt myself near the edge of orgasm without being touched. Thaletas’ orgasm was rolling through me, and I sucked him through the aftershocks until his hands were pushing instead of pulling at my head. I let his softening member go slowly, and took a moment to wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I straightened out, my knees feeling a little sore, and watched as Thaletas fell forward until his forehead was resting against my collar, his breath still coming in heavy pants. I smoothed my hands across his back, feeling the ripples of pleasure running across his skin as if I had reached completion with him. A thought occurred to me as we kneeled there together, my cock neglected as I waited for Thaletas to catch his breath.

“Looks like you lost this battle too, you spilled first _Commander.”_ Thaletas laugh was like music, and I felt him press a few soft kisses at my throat before he was pulling back, his eyes no less heated after reaching his height.

“Might have lost the battle, but I _definitely_ just won something. You have a talented mouth misthios—but so do I. Turn around for me, this is something I think might be a first, even for you.” His entire body was asking that I trust him, and I was hardly in a position to say no with how hot my blood was running, with how much I desired him and whatever pleasure he decided he could give me. I shifted on my knees, turning until my back was facing Thaletas and his fingers were dancing up and down my spine. I felt his lips touch at the center of my back, and then his hands were pushing my shoulders down until I was balancing on my knees and forearms. I felt apprehension form in my stomach, wondering what on earth he thought he was doing, and how this was supposed to display oral talent. I heard him chuckle, something in the line of my body giving away my discomfort.

 _“Relax_ Alexios, we have time. You trust me, don’t you?” I let out a sigh, trying to relax the tense muscles in my body, and slowly they let go of their tightness.

 _“Of course_ I trust you Thaletas, I’m just, not entirely sure what you’re planning on doing.” Another chuckle as his hands soothed the rest of my anxieties, the heat of desire overtaking everything else with each drag of his hands across my body. I shuddered as his lips returned, pressing wet kisses to my spine, his tongue coming out to touch a few of the scars I knew I had.

“That’s the point. You think soldiers get told every detail of a battle plan? No, they put faith in their commanders, and allow them to take the brunt of the work. You wanted orders, I’m _ordering_ you to stay put, I don’t want to see you move from how you are right now. Understood misthios?” I let out a groan, a thrill running up my spine as Thaletas’ hands disappeared. I wanted to turn my head, to seek him out and find out what he was up to now, but he had told me not to move, and if that’s what he wanted, I wasn’t going to. I took a deep breath, trying to find a little composure as his hands came back, fingers digging into the globes of my ass and prying them apart. The cooler evening air made me shiver, and I wondered if Thaletas was planning on contorting himself beneath me to suck me as he prepared me to take his cock. _I was very wrong._ The sensation of firm wetness against my hole was surprising to say the least, but it had also been the most _incredible_ sensation too. It took every ounce of concentration not to jerk away from the touch, and then it happened again, and it occurred to me what exactly Thaletas was doing. He was _licking_ me, and while it had never occurred to me to do this with another man, I’d be sure to from now on, especially if it was going to be Thaletas in my grasp.

“By the _Gods Thaletas!”_ His hands squeezed the flesh in their grasp and the pressure against my hole increased until I felt the breach—Thaletas had firmly wedged his tongue inside me, and now I thought I could die happy. My muscles strained at being un-allowed to move, my will stronger than the urge to find a way to drag him closer, curses littered my tongue as I found more and more ridiculous ways to praise him. My cock and balls were aching, I needed more friction, but I also thought Thaletas might just make me come like this, untouched. The idea sent a spike of hot pleasure through my body and I groaned, thinking that that was _exactly_ what was going to happen if Thaletas kept it up. I tried to give him some sort of sign, but I wasn’t allowed to move, and I was out of breath, out of voice, and then I was seeing stars as he plunged a finger inside, jabbing firmly at the sensitive spot inside all men.

 _“Thaletas!”_ His name came out broken, breathy, high pitched, and all my muscles locked up as my orgasm ripped through me. I couldn’t take in enough air, my lungs felt like they were collapsing, and my vision had gone blank. After a few moments, the high started to dissolve into afterglow, though my oversensitive skin was being touched, and I struggled to open my eyes against the stinging pleasure. I was kneeling upright again, my back pressed to Thaletas’ chest. One of his hands stroked my chest, the other was seemingly content in playing with my softening cock. I leaned my head back until it hung over Thaletas shoulder, and then his face was pressed into my neck, nose nuzzling against my throat and the love bite he had placed there earlier.

“How’s that for a talented mouth glike mu?” I would deny it later, but the closest thing to a purr from a human emanated from my throat, and I leaned into the press of Thaletas’ grip, though my hips stuttered away from his hand as it tried to stroke me back too quickly.

“Very talented. Where’d you learn that trick agapi mu?” Thaletas’ own throat rumbled with a warm sound and I thought I could bask in this forever. I realized how foolish the idea was, I had cultists to hunt, Thaletas had Sparta to go back to. I spent a brief moment wondering if I could ask him to come with me, then thought it foolish. All Spartans were the same, duty first, love second and unseen. Let alone something like Thaletas and I, which would never be accepted in Sparta.

“Hmm, another boy from the agoge, it was a dangerous game we played, right in the heart of Sparta, let alone the fact of who he was. The Wolf kept a close eye on his young after all.” Thaletas pressed another kiss against my throat, his hands continuing in their soft caressing, my body still boneless, though I couldn’t neglect what he had just said. _The Wolf. He can’t—_

“You don’t mean _Stentor,_ _do you?”_ Thaletas’ hands stopped moving, and I felt him shift. I turned my head to see him giving me a curious look. He nodded his head slowly, though before he could open his mouth to speak I shook my head, raising a hand to wave away the idea right now.

“We can talk about it after. I think you and I were about to get to the good part.” Thaletas eyes showed uncertainty, though they were still bright, and I could feel him pressed against my spine, hot, hard, and leaking. He dropped a kiss to my shoulder his hands resuming their roaming, though this time his grip was firmer, fingers digging into relaxed muscle, nails biting into skin, and I could see a few tract marks where it had broken and was bleeding.

“We were, but you’re not going to dodge that so easily. How did you know who I was talking about?” His teeth were teasing at my skin, his lips soothing the sting, and I arched into his hands, feeling a little too much like a damsel, and liking it more than I should. I was emotion driven, I knew that much about myself, and I supposed that Thaletas was bringing out a softer side, though a Spartan’s fire was hard to extinguish. I let out a sigh, raising a hand to the back of Thaletas’ head to keep his mouth where it was, the sensation of his tongue against that piece of skin was marvelous, and my cock was finding an interest again.

“He and I have met, back in Megaris a few months ago. I helped the Spartan forces there, thoug—ah! If you want me to explain, you’ll—mmmh, there, _there.”_ I lost my train of thought as Thaletas’ fingers found their way back towards my hole, two diving in without hesitation and slowly prodding and sliding until they found my pleasure again. Thaletas bit down on my neck, and I felt the canines break skin, and pain was mingling with pleasure, the sensations intoxicating, deafening everything else.

“Fond of Spartan men then? Should I be worried about someone else running off with you misthios?” I laughed, a breathless sound as his fingers started stretching and he added a third. My hips were moving of their own accord, and I turned my head to try and bring Thaletas in for a kiss to bring myself away from the quickly approaching summit of climax already. He pulled back, a grimace on his face, though his eyes were playful and dark with his desire. I brought my eyebrows together, trying to figure out why he would refuse, before he was offering an explanation.

“I doubt you’d want to taste my tongue Alexios, not that you aren’t the most delicious meal I’ve ever had.” He flashed a grin, and I rolled my eyes before yanking him back down towards me, our noses brushing as our foreheads collided softly.

“I’m fond of _you,_ latria mu. As if you could keep my lips from yours no matter where your tongue might have been. Now kiss me and give me a new set of orders Commander, I’d like to see what else you can show me.” Thaletas eyes lit up before his mouth was connected to mine, his unoccupied hand gripped me a little tighter, nails scoring my skin again and causing blood to well in their wake. His tongue was indeed musky, though not entirely unpleasant, and to think that was my own flavor stoked the flames engulfing me higher.

“On your back misthios, I want to watch you when I make love to you, want to see those eyes when I bring you pleasure, and to kiss my name from your lips.” I let out a groan before falling forward and rolling until I was on my back, spreading my legs for him and hoping this was the end of both our teasing. I was burning up now, and I needed him more than I was willing to admit to. Thaletas was on top of me in a moment, one hand supporting him over me, the other reaching to line himself up with the entrance to my body. The anticipation was killing me, and I shifted my hips to make it easier for him to breach me. He hesitated another moment, and I sent my eyes to his face to figure out what was wrong. His eyes were fixated on our sexes, and I couldn’t figure out what his fascination was. His eyes darted to my own when I cleared my throat.

“Forgive me Alexios, I was lost a moment. Hands above your head, and keep still for me.” I raised my hands immediately, letting them rest above my head and willing them to stay there as Thaletas threw me another grin before his hips were pushing forward. I had taken only one or two men before, preferring to give, though I wasn’t about to be passive in this either. It was a test of patience as Thaletas bottomed out inside of me, our breathes leaving us in heavy pants, foreheads pressed together, muscles straining, bodies sweating. The need to wrap my limbs around him was hard to supress, but I kept my arms and legs stationary, though Thaletas’ and I’s hips both stuttered and bucked together.

 _“Alexios—Oh_ , you feel _incredible._ How long can you keep yourself from touching glike mu? How long until I break you for anyone else?” I rolled my head backwards and arched my back as his hips started receding only to push right back into the clutch of my body. Each thrust was hard, slow, deliberate. My arms twitched where they lay, fingers curling and uncurling to resist the urge to dig them into his shoulders as he moved above me. I couldn’t think, not with the assault of sensation hitting me like a tidal wave. Thaletas’ body was strong, firm as he moved against me, filling me like I hadn’t been before, and honestly, Thaletas had to be the largest I had taken, _easily._ He was reaching places I hadn’t felt another before, and the straining of his muscles, the give and take of all of it was numbing. I had never fucked like this, so earnestly, so driven by the others pleasure, not that I was selfish in the bedroom. _This is definitely not just sex, he said love, and it feels like it._

 _“More Thaletas, I need more.”_ His breath huffed out of him like a laugh, and then he was plunging in faster and harder, the pace suddenly punishing, and I could feel pain settle into my lower back as his hands shifted me, pulling one leg tight to his waist, the other he hiked over his shoulder, and I was seeing stars in the sky alongside the setting sun. Thaletas had the light cast over him in such a way, I wondered if I was truly the one with God’s blood, or if I had met Aphrodite in disguise. I quickly threw the mad thought away, knowing that I might have just upset a Goddess. As his pace increased, as the sound of skin slapping skin added itself to the symphony of our breaths and voices, I began losing my grip on my self-control. I felt ready to burst, and I wanted— _needed—_ Thaletas to fall apart with me. I shifted my arms, deciding I had had enough of keeping my hands to myself, and dug my fingers into the muscles of his shoulders to drag him closer, to share our breaths, to share this moment.

“I’m falling Thaletas, fall with me. Come with me, I want to feel all you can give me. _Together. I need to feel you fall as I come apart.”_ My voice was not my own, at least not to my ears, and the words that fell were certainly not something I would ever say outside of such a heated moment. Thaletas seemed to like it though, as his hips lost their rhythm, and one of his hands came to find a perch on my flank, nails clawing for purchase on the slick skin as his eyes closed. After another moment they flickered back open, and he brought his forehead against mine, until all I could see was his eyes and how much they had been consumed by his pupils.

“Let me watch you Alexios, look only at me when you come, I want to see those eyes in rapture.” I lost the ability to think and felt my body seize, eyes threatening to close as a second orgasm tore my world apart and rebuilt it around Thaletas. I could feel the waves of his own orgasm, felt the warmth of him as he spilled inside me.

We stayed locked together minutes later, hands smoothing over the others skin as much as possible, though Thaletas looked as though he might not have the strength to hold himself over me much longer. After another minute, I pushed at his shoulders and he withdrew, the loss of fullness left an ache in my body, almost as bad as the pain in my back from the ground. I’d never reject the rough treatment though. Carefully the both of us dressed, and Thaletas moved to sit on the remnants of a broken wall to pull his greaves and sandals back on. I pushed his hands away once I had myself dressed, and did up the buckles and straps of leather for him—though the uncomfortable stickiness in my perizoma would have to be suffered through until I made it back to the Adrestia. For a brief second I thought we should have been a little more careful, though, in the moment, neither of us had been doing much thinking. As I finished the last buckle I pushed myself off my knees, feeling my back protest as Thaletas shot me an affectionate look.

“You amaze me.” I made a non-committal sound as I tried to stretch the ache away, to little avail. I moved to lean against another portion of the wall as I looked at him.

“How so?” He gave me another soft look, this one holding a little more emotion, a little more of that love and passion I had just tasted.

“For the first time since I was a boy, I forgot about war.” I thought that was an accomplishment. Thaletas and I had been born in Sparta, and while I hadn’t spent my entire youth there, the idea of war was always looming over Spartan boys, and I could understand. Sparta, the warrior society, a city filled with citizen soldiers. I knew that there were many things I wanted to let go of, to forget, to leave to the memory of the Gods, but I didn’t have such luck. Though, Thaletas had given me a blessed moment of peace.

“Glad I could help.”

“What about you? Are there things you’d like to forget?” He was lounging against the broken stone, though his eyes and face said he was hopeful for a deeper conversation than the afterglow would permit. I decided that dropping all of my baggage on him now wouldn’t be a great decision.

“There is much of my past I wish I could forget.” Thaletas leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees as he shot me a concerned smile.

“I’d love to hear about it.” His voice was hopeful, and I wondered if he wouldn’t have a problem helping me to shoulder the weight of past mistakes and ones that had yet to be made. I still needed to find my mater, still needed to save Kassandra, and there were so many decisions to make in-between those moments. I gave him a tight look, knowing that there would be time for us to share our hearts later.

“And I’d love to tell you, but we have a war to fight.” He nodded his head, his lips pressing themselves into a thin line of resignation as the moment around us started to fade. We needed to return to the rebellion before anyone realized how long we had really been gone, and were given a chance to guess as to why.

“When this war is over then. We’ll drink and share our deep dark secrets.” Thaletas had stood and moved a little closer, within reach to bring him in for another kiss. I smiled at him, as softly as I could manage.

“I’d like that.” He closed the rest of the distance between us, and we shared a few slow kisses as the sun finished dipping below the horizon. It was sorrow to part, but he had his men to prepare, and I had the rest of Delos and Mykonos on my mind and how I planned to finishing liberating it from Podarkes. I decided that meeting with Kyra at the temple of Artemis would be the next best move, see if there was anything I could help her with to end this war.


	5. Parting is Such Bittersweet Sorrow

            I had finished with everything, though I knew more than I wished I had. Podarkes was Kyra’s father, and I had to drive a blade through him. He was a cruel man, he killed Kyra’s mother just so Kyra wouldn’t know he was her father. He hadn’t held an ounce of love for her, though, I still found it curious as to why he held on to the doll given to him so many years before. Surely a man such as him didn’t have a lick of compassion or empathy, yet he had kept it. Barnabas told me Kyra went to send him off alone, and I decide that just wouldn’t do. He had been evil, but he had still been her father, and no one should grieve alone.

            Kyra and I had a moment there on the cliff, and I thought I might have lost a dear friend with how much despair had leaked into her voice. I did my best to reignite her passion, and she seemed to agree that her rebels needed her now more than ever. After watching Podarkes turn from flesh to ash and return to the Gods, Kyra left to drink with her companions, and I was left to find Thaletas. I had hoped we would get another few minutes to ourselves. I sent Ikaros to find him, and he came back quickly before moving to fly and circle over the beach on the southwestern shore. I could see him standing on the sand, looking out at the waves as I approached, though I couldn’t imagine why he would choose to be alone when everyone was celebrating the liberation of the Silver Islands.

            “Thaletas, what are you doing out here?” He didn’t move, though I could see the stiff line of his back relax a little at the sound of my voice. His arms were crossed behind his back, and I knew he was contemplating something.

            “Thinking. Praying. We should talk.” He kept his back to me, though he took a few steps closer towards the water, and I felt something like hurt settle in my chest, as if I was expecting to be told that our time together had been nothing more than a whim.

            “Sparta’s that way, just past the crests of the waves. I can almost hear her singing us home.”

            “Us? Thaletas—” _He wants me to go with him to Sparta?_ My mind stuttered as he turned towards me, hope and affection burning in his eyes and he began closing the distance between us.

            “Leave your crew. _Come with me._ Join my side and we can win glory for Sparta together.” I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened. There was a brief moment of utter horror as I thought about what he said, thinking that I had made the most colossal mistake in the Archegesion, then quickly decided that Thaletas wasn’t that kind of person. My heart leapt, though I knew I couldn’t follow it this time.

            “I’d love to join you, _if_ I could. But you’re a Spartan General now, and I have my own destiny.” He turned away, as if upset that I was using logic instead of my cock this time around. As he stared out at the rolling waves and distant ships he started speaking again.

            “I know it’s crazy, but I came to these islands expecting nothing but death. And then I found you. I know you have your life to live, and I want you to live it. Who knows, maybe the Fates will bring us together again one day.” His eyes were hopeful, and I felt the pain in my chest tighten as we both came to the same realization as we looked at each other.

            “But not today.” My voice had come out rougher than I intended, but it was hard to disguise pain with anything, and it came out gruff. Thaletas gave me a said smile before letting out a heavy sigh.

            “My troops are going to start looking for me soon. I’ll see you at the celebration.” He walked away, passing close enough that I could feel the warmth rolling off of him. My instincts told me to reach out and grab him, pull him back and tell him I was beign ridiculous, tell him I would go with him. I knew my heart belonged to him, but everything else? Well, for now that belonged to my mission. The Cult had to be destroyed, and I couldn’t do that from the side of Thaletas, as much as I wanted to. I stood on the beach a little while longer, wondering how this conversation would have gone if I had ignored my reason and thought with my cock. I decided it wasn’t worth dwelling on as I made my way back towards the celebration, wanting to share a drink with Thaletas, even if we couldn’t share our secrets.

“There you are. You look happy.” Kyra nodded, a bright smile on her face, though there was a guarded shadow in her eyes as she looked at me as I approached her and Thaletas.

“I said goodbye to the past, with _your_ help. Now we welcome what the Fates will bring.” I blinked, thinking that her use of ‘we’ had been incorrect, and then Thaletas’ voice was in my ears again and I was looking at him, and he was looking at me, eyes heated and— _guilty._ I brought my eyebrows together for a moment, trying to figure out what his facial expression meant.

            “Alexios, about what I said on the beach—” I felt panic light up my senses, and I had to concentrate on not flinching at the mention of our private conversations.

“Um, Thaletas, maybe _now_ isn’t the best time—”

            “Relax, I’m glad you two had your fun. You actually taught him a thing or two.” Kyra’s smile was wry, though her eyes were scorching me, as if daring me to say something on the matter. My eyes flickered to Thaletas and he was wearing guilt across his entire face.

            “Kyra and I have decided I’m going to stay here, with her, and help rebuild what was lost in the rebellion.” I felt a deep pain develop in my chest, something that made me feel as though I might double over with how much it hurt. _Leave your crew. Come with me._ Not moments before Thaletas had asked me to go with him, to be by his side, and now he was staying here with Kyra. We had had _fun._ I felt anger take over next, and knew that if I didn’t find some way to swallow the hurt I was going to do something moronic.

            “You have?”

            _“Yes. We have.”_ Kyra’s tone left no room for argument, and I decided focusing on her was going to be easiest for me. I swallowed my pride, swallowed the quickly rising pain and bile, and took a shallow breath through my nose to ease the tightness in my body.

            “Well, I’m glad you two are together. And— _happy._ May Artemis and Apollo guide you as you govern your islands.” I took a step backwards, offered a shallow bow, and quickly took my leave towards Barnabas. I wanted to leave, and not come back. Thaletas had just driven a blade through my heart and twisted the hilt deeper, and I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to deal with this. When I reached Barnabas, he was standing with Iola, and I had to suffer through a sickeningly cute conversation to get myself off Mykonos. Barnabas insisted that I give a speech, but as I watched Thaletas standing there beside Kyra, like some sort of accessory or trophy, I felt hollow. I told him I’d prefer to slip away unnoticed, though I sent one last glance to Thaletas’ back before heading towards the docks.

            We made a quick stop at Delos, I wanted to see the Archegesion again before I decided to leave, because I wouldn’t be seeing it again. As I turned a few circles around the ruins, my head spun with the memories of the only night I could call Thaletas my own. I had wanted him forever, had told him as much. _You’ve won my heart Alexios, but to claim it, I need to see what you’re really made of._ For a moment my eyes burned, and I felt shame cast its shadow over me as I wiped at the would be tears. I was frustrated, hurt, and drowning in it. As I looked at this place I thought it beautiful once again, thought Thaletas beautiful, though his heart hadn’t been as kind as I had convinced myself. He wouldn’t come with me, he wouldn’t go home to the Sparta he loved, he would stay here. _For Kyra._

            “So much for having your heart.” I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears again and let out an angry huff. Giving the ruins one last turn, saying a silent goodbye and making a promise to bury the memory of Thaletas, I moved to leave before an idea struck me. My penmanship wasn’t very pretty, but I had what I needed to leave something for Thaletas to think on. I pulled a piece of papyrus from my things and took a moment to burn down a piece of olive wood to make some charcoal. I thought hard for a moment of what I wanted to say, made a fast decision, and scribbled my thoughts down. It was a poor excuse for poetry, but I was Spartan, not Athenian, and I thought it would get the message across. I found a suitable rock, and set it and the papyrus down on top of the nearest crumbling wall. Thaletas came here to train, to still his mind, and I was sure he would visit it again soon. Soon enough that he would be the one to discover the note and not some stranger. I looked at it for a moment and left before I could talk myself out of it. It wasn’t right, wanting to sting him back, but I was riding a path of vengeance, and I may as well as taste some here too. I wanted to cut him just as deeply as he cut me.

 

_Thaletas,_

_You left me bruised and bloody that night._

_Tonight, you left me broken._

_I suppose we both like it rough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! I always lose motivation halfway through a project, which is probably why my novel is taking six years to finish—guess I'm the next George R.R. Martin! Anyway, leave a kudos, leave a comment, let me know what you thought, and let me know if you're interested in seeing Thaletas' perspective because let's be honest, you only got half the story. Also, drop a comment on a pairing or fandom you might like to see me do next, I'm always taking suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a comment and a kudos if you have the time. It wasn't beta read, because we live and die like men. I also take requests for a lot of different fandoms, so feel free to ask for a piece, I'm always looking for more projects to undertake when I'm not in school.


End file.
